


撸扎or扎撸？ 撸撸蹭蹭车

by msyj



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msyj/pseuds/msyj
Summary: 无插入我都不知道该咋判断 但可能应该算是扎撸！





	撸扎or扎撸？ 撸撸蹭蹭车

阿扎尔讲了个笑话然后自己带头狂笑起来 吉鲁也跟着笑 大概是被阿扎尔夸张的笑声逗到了 阿扎尔看着吉鲁近在咫尺的脸 突然就很奇怪为什么这么多男男女女都想被他上 而不是上他？ 光看屌的大小是不对的 吉鲁明明除了侧面看有个鹰钩鼻之外 其余都精致的女里女气的 笑起来又多了点柔和 像个娇娇的小妈妈 对妈妈做任何事都是不会被拒绝的 吉鲁发现阿扎尔狰狞的笑声止住了 不由自主也敛住了笑 他们凑的有些太近 吉鲁驼着背坐在桌子上 阿扎尔站在桌沿 所以基本能平视 吉鲁眼看阿扎尔盯着自己沉默了几秒 直觉警铃大作 预感到空气要变蕉灼 但头脑放空着 没做任何反应 任由他盯着 果然阿扎尔凑近了吉鲁脖颈 吉鲁心里“⊙∀⊙！”的一下 觉得阿扎尔可能是要一口咬在他脖子上 有点兴奋 果然没人能抵挡我的性感魅力哇 甚至微微仰头 就等阿扎尔凑上来舔一下咬一下 结果阿扎尔只是凑到他耳边又低又轻地说“我好想撸你哦” 说完没得商量就把手放到吉鲁裆上 吉鲁穿着宽松的运动裤 里面没穿内裤 微微分开腿坐在桌子上 之前有次阿扎尔去上厕所正巧吉鲁也在 他硬是要挤到吉鲁身边那个尿池 撇了一眼吉鲁胯下：他活像是握着一条水管在给花园浇水 尿完抖了抖就塞回裤子里 没有内裤 阿扎尔记住了 吉鲁不穿内裤 总之现在水管被他握在手上了 隔着运动裤撸了几把让吉鲁硬了 运动裤内侧是密密匝匝的棉线圈 摩擦得吉鲁仰头闭着眼发出小狗心急时的那种又轻又急躁急促的呼吸声 阿扎尔心想这也太可爱了叭！把吉鲁裤子扒下来堆在一侧的脚踝 凉凉的手揪住变得笔直的水管 怼着龟头一顿扣 身体反倒小鸟依人的缩到吉鲁怀里 吉鲁本来驼着背坐着 现在早就爽的挺直了腰 阿扎尔就咬上了吉鲁乳头 吉鲁撑着桌子的手转而搂住了阿扎尔的脑袋 被阿扎尔攥在手里用拇指搓马眼搓到射的时候 吉鲁整个身体把阿扎尔紧紧箍住 放在阿扎尔身体两侧 时不时爽的猛张开成140度角的腿 这时攀在阿扎尔腰上 手也是紧紧抱着 搂着比自己小好几号的人哭喘的样子让吉鲁看起来真的像个委委屈屈的小妈妈 射完了之后吉鲁发现阿扎尔其实一直隔着他自己的裤子在顶他的大腿 刚才在吉鲁高潮的时候停了动作 吉鲁圈在他腰上的腿还没放下来 就把脚跟卡在阿扎尔臀缝里把阿扎尔往自己的方向用脚跟推了推 阿扎尔索性也脱了自己的裤子 在吉鲁刮了腿毛的光滑大腿上蹭到射 吉鲁心想他这大屁股队友趴着他腿上猛耸腰的样子真的好像个发情的柯基啊 轻轻抬了抬腿想自己主动蹭蹭阿扎尔逗逗他 没想到阿扎尔一个重心不稳从桌沿被他掀了下去

**Author's Note:**

> 只有我觉得吉鲁光看脸一点也不man吗？圆头圆脑的


End file.
